You caught me DonniexApril
by tmntfan123
Summary: April stars to realize that every time Donnie caught her was one more step to being in love. He didn't just catch her physically, he caught her in more ways than one.


April and Donnie are walking by an old street in the NYC. April used to go here with her mom before she... you know. "Oh Donnie! I wanna show you something." Donnie didn't know how to react but he just blushed uncontrollably. April pulled a mini angle statue out of her pocket that said on the from of the big with lace dress, December. It's hair was redish and braided and she was holding a Sapphire gem inside a heart. "It's beautiful isn't it?" April asked handing it to Donnie. "Ya, when did you get this?" Donnie asked handing it back to April. "It was the last thing my mom gave me before she died, when I felt depressed or mad, I would hold this close to my heart, I can still feel my moms warm hugs around me every time I do" April said holding it close to her heart. Donnie just stood in awe of the beautiful angle that looked just like his... April. "My mom said she looked like me, I got it on my Birthday, December 16th" April said once more putting it in her pocket. She stared to cry from the loss of her mother. "Aw April, It'll be okay, look at me, look at me, your fine and I'm sure your mom is to, I- we just want you to be happy." Donnie said bending down grabbing April by the shoulders. April looked up at him and smiled a bit. They kept on walking for a bit. "Donnie... do you ever wonder what's gonna happen in the future?" Asked April walking uneasy. "What do you mean?" Donnie asked stopping with April. April began to speak "Like, when I go off to collage, I'm gonna have to get a job, a career, a family of my own..." Donnie was sad and raged at that fact April had to get a family of her own some day. But he wanted to enjoy right now. "April, don't worry about the future, enjoy right now and live, my borhters, Sensie and I, will always have and treasurer you." Donnie said looking at April with big watery eyes. April burst into tears wrapping her arms around Donnie's neck with her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Donnie, what would I do without you?" April asked between tears. Donnie embraced the hug but inside he was blushing red crazy. But he knew this was no time for giggles or silliness, His Angle was hurting and he would fix it. "I love you" April said still in the hug. Donnie couldn't help but blush. April kissed him on the cheek, it stared to rain. But they didn't care. They stared to laugh for no reason and raced back to the lair. Soaking wet they sat on the coach and got a blanket and huddled together falling asleep. April's Dada walked in but didn't care, he smiled at the cuteness and kissed his daughters' forehead, April opened one eye to see her dad walking away. A few hours later April was deep in thought about her family and sitting in the lab of Donnie's where she slept... on the coach. "Hey April" Donnie said walking in. April put on a fake smile and put her head down. Donnie frowned and put his arm around her. Donnie smiled and April put on a real smile after. Donnie looked around for April's angle statue, he frowned it on the ledge of his desk. "See this?" Donnie held the mini statute up to April. " I know why your mother gave this to you, she looks like you, beautiful, and graceful." Donnie handed the angle to April and she smiled. "Thank you" April gave a single tear of joy, Donnie knew her so well he smiled at the tear. April stood up to put the angle on the desk. She looked back at Donnie with hopeful eyes. "Donnie, could you help me with something?" April asked sitting next to him. "Of cores" Donnie said looking at her smiling. "Well, in a few days there's this thing called the father daughter dance, I go with my dad every year, well, almost every year, I hit the age limit to go, 16, I don't really know how to dance, could you help me?" April asked taking his hand and standing up. Donnie blushed and stumbled through his words. "O-oh! u-uh I-I mean S-s-sure!" Donnie stood up and April told him wear to put his hands and she put hers in the right position to. Donnie still couldn't believe he was dancing with April! The thought mad him sweat. April giggled because she knew what was going on in that guys cute head of his. "You know, your smile is my most favorite thing to see." April said while getting Donnie to twirl her. Donnie couldn't speak. He just smiled really shy like. April smiled back but tripped on her ankle. Donnie caught her and April thought of all the times he had caught her, more like rescued her. But she realized, it was in more ways than one. April looked deep in to Donnie's eyes and Donnie looked back. "Thanks" April said blinking witch seemed slow to Donnie. "F-for what?" he asked with a pink face. April stared to respond. "For catching me."


End file.
